


4 AM

by Tired_Penguin



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Get these boys some rest please, Gyro needs sleep, He and Fenton both need sleep frankly, Optional Fenro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Penguin/pseuds/Tired_Penguin
Summary: As Fenton gets up for work at four in the morning, Gyro has been awake all night.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh speaking of needing sleep, it's really pecking late right now. I was hit with inspiration though and now that I have an Ao3 every little idea is gonna be like "F i c. N o w." so that's nice. This has not been proofread at all, keep in mind. I'll edit it in the morning. Edit: It's edited now! I'm actually surprised how coherent this was.

Fenton walked through the doors to the lab, hefting a large thermos of coffee. He flipped on the lights and took a quick glance at the clock above the elevator.

It was four in the morning.

Maybe not the best time to be coming into work, but he had things to do. 

He practically fell on his desk but caught himself on the chair. He was still working on the technical details of the Gizmocloud, as well as wanting to upgrade some of Darkwing Duck’s technology, and as he looked across his desk, there were at least 15 different sheets of what-ifs and could-that-works, any of which could be anywhere from a day to five months old.

He pulled out some of his codings for the Gizmocloud and began scanning over them. His head was still groggy, and he couldn’t quite focus yet, but he would get there. He popped open his thermos and took a long swig. 

As he was drinking the sustenance of late (or in this case, early) workers everywhere, he didn’t even notice he wasn’t alone.

“Dr. Intern?”

Fenton nearly spat out his coffee, but he caught himself from ruining the pages in front of him, and nearly hacked like a dying cat. He turned around in his chair to see Gyro standing there, with a mug of his own coffee. 

“Dr. Gearloose!” He said, still startled. “I… wasn’t aware you were here early too.”

Gyro raised an eyebrow at him. “Early? What are you talking about, it’s the middle of the night.”

Fenton blinked at him and gently pointed to the clock on the wall. “It’s four in the morning, Dr. Gearloose.”

He turned to look at the clock in question, and squinted at it. “Oh…” He then shrugged, saying, “Eh. Time is a construct.” Before taking a large chug of his coffee. 

Fenton set down his thermos slowly. “How long have you been working, Sir?”

Gyro shrugged again. “Ah, since you left yesterday.”

“You’ve been here all night?”

Gyro waved a hand in defiance. “Aaaah, it’s no big deal. I stay overnight all the time.” He walked past Fenton to the other desk across from his. 

“Did you… sleep? At all?”

Gyro made a sort of huff. “Pffffff, of course not! I can’t do any work if I’m asleep.”

Fenton bit his lip. “Dr. Gearloose, maybe you should go home and get some rest.” He tried to turn back to his papers and picked up his pencil in thought.

Gyro chuckled to himself. Well, as much of a chuckle as he would make. It was more of a sarcastic exhale. “Yeah right. I live here.”

Fenton immediately dropped his pencil and spun his chair back. “You what?”

Gyro gave him a side glare. “I _said_ that I live here! When I do sleep, I sleep in one of the back closets.”

Fenton was astonished. He always got the impression Dr. Gearloose didn’t have... The best sleeping habits, but sleeping in a closet? At his work? It sounded awful!

And yet, all he could manage to say was a quiet, “Oh…”

If Gyro heard him, he didn’t acknowledge it, and instead kept plugging away at his work as he had apparently been doing all night.

Fenton turned back to his desk and tried to put his mind back on his work, but he kept drifting back to the thought of Dr. Gearloose. Sleeping in a closet. Did he even have a bed back there? He had seen how small most of those closets were, and he knew one had always been blocked off, but he thought it was just packed with radioactive substances of some sort. Not his bedroom! 

He found himself tapping his pencil idly, and with a growing itch to say something. The tapping became faster the more he tried not to think about it, so he eventually set the pencil down and took a deep breath.

“Dr. Gearloose?”

Gyro turned towards him. Not taking his hands of his work, but meeting his eyes for a moment. 

Fenton tapped his fingers together as he spoke nervously. “If you… ever want a place to sleep, away from the office, for even a little bit, my m’ma and I would always be glad to have you come over. I-I mean if you want to! That is! I-It’s, uh, just an offer. But, you could stay on our couch if you want. And m’ma makes the most delicious Chilaquiles! She’s always happy to have someone to cook for. Oh, and her salsa verde is like a work of art Dr. Gearloose! She-” He caught himself rambling, and pulled a hand to his mouth. “But uh… ya know, if you ever want a little time away… we’d be happy to have you.”

Gyro hadn’t moved since Fenton started talking, and his expression was unreadable. There was a slight quirk to his eyebrow, and something that at first glance he might call a grimace, but that lacked his usual disgusted expression.

Gyro turned back to his work, completely silent, but after a moment, he said, very quietly,

“Thank you.”

Fenton stared briefly, stunned, but slowly turned back to his own desk, smiling brightly. 

Dr. Gearloose may be very cold at times, but Fenton could tell there was something warm under there. And when every so often, a crack would show itself, and Gyro smiled slightly, or actually said something that Fenton was learning was a compliment in Gyro’s language, then that little bit of warmth would catch Fenton’s eye. And it always made him so happy to see.

He would ask m’ma to make some extra dinner later. He’d like to bring Gyro some at work the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading about two ducks who need sleep now I'm gonna sleep. Bye have a cookie. *chucks a cookie at your face but I'm too tired so it lands on the floor* Five second rule.


End file.
